Mine
by BiaSilveira
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Brittany's mom taught her that "sharing is caring". Santana, on the other hand, never really liked the idea. It wasn't until the first day of middle school that Santana changed her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mine  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ever since she was a little girl, Brittany's mom taught her that "sharing is caring". Santana, on the other hand, never really liked the idea. It wasn't until the first day of middle school that Santana changed her mind.

* * *

><p>Ever since she was a little girl, Brittany's mom taught her that "sharing is caring" and the reason she had to share her toys with her little sister was because she loved her very, very much. And she did. So she didn't mind sharing with Lindsay.<p>

Santana, on the other hand, was an only child and never really liked the idea of sharing. Her dad was rich and her mom always told her that her toys were really expensive and that she should take really good care of them. So why would she let anyone play with them? What if they break it?

In fact, one of Santana's favorite words during kindergarten was "_mine_". And this possessiveness wasn't just with toys; it included her favorite chair, her spot on the jungle gym and the red crayon that was hers and nobody else's.

It wasn't until the first day of middle school that Santana changed her mind.

* * *

><p>Santana knew middle school was no high school yet, but she still had to "behave like a big girl and try not to get in a fight on the first day". Her mom's words, not hers.<p>

She got inside her classroom and sit on the third row. She didn't want to be one of the nerd kids practically sitting on the teacher's lap, but didn't want to sit on the back either and risk having one of those weird boys by her side.

The teacher started by saying her name and explained that for the first day she would try something different. Santana got distracted by the little gasp of excitement from the girl by her side. She tried to cast a glance at said girl, but almost fell of her chair when she met the bluest eyes standing only inches away from her and heard the girl whispering "_Miss Brown looks really fun. I already like her!_"

Santana stared at the girl and could only notice how her hair looked like it was made of sunshine, but also how her upper body was mostly on Santana's side of the table. Seriously, doesn't this girl have any sense of personal space?

Returning her attention to the front of the class, she could gather something about snacks and a movie. Yep, she definitely liked this teacher too.

After giving each one of the kids a pack of cookies, the teacher told them to form a line and wash their hands before the movie.

The girl by her side, of course, was the first one in line and when Santana got back to her sit she found the blonde staring to the white board which was now projecting the opening credits for whatever movie they'd be watching.

A few minutes into the movie a pale hand reached for Santana's pack of cookies, opened it and started absently nibbling on one of them. Santana could not believe this girl. Was she really eating her cookie without even asking? Not that she would share if she did, because, let's be real here, Miss Brown did give her one pack too, right?

As if to send a message to the girl, Santana took one cookie and started eating it. But that didn't faze the blonde, who just shook her head and reached for another cookie with what Santana could swear was a smirk on her lips.

The movie was long forgotten by the Latina who could only focus on the little dance of hands happening on her table: whenever she reached for a cookie the blonde girl did the same. Santana was getting pretty pissed by the whole thing but she remembered what her mother said and just tried to ignore the blonde when all she really wanted to do was to tell her to get off her cookies a'fore she went all Lima Heights on her.

When she noticed that there was only one cookie left Santana stopped her hand mid-air. Not because she cared if the girl would want it, but because this time the blonde had been faster and reached for the cookie first. So, standing there with her mouth agape, Santana could not believe the audacity of the girl. Isn't this a rule or something? Never ask for the last bite, or the last piece of gum? That was her freaking last cookie. And most importantly that was _her_ freaking cookie.

When she was starting to picture different scenarios on which the blonde would choke on her cookie, she noticed that instead of eating it, the girl broke it in half, and locked eyes with her for the first time since the start of the movie. Now, honestly, how could Santana stay mad when the girl handed her half of the cookie with a megawatt smile that could probably light up a small city somewhere in the world?

This wasn't supposed to happen. She should have slashed this girl. By this time she should be yelling at her in Spanish. But yet, she just watched the girl go as the bell rang.

Later that day, on the way to her house, Santana fumbled for her iPod in her backpack and that's when she noticed her untouched pack of cookies. Oh, no. Damn it. She'd been eating the girl's cookies the whole time while her pack remained stacked between books and nail files.

For the first time in probably forever Santana felt ashamed. She's been judging the girl while _she _was the creepy one who ate half of someone's cookies and made absolutely no effort to look grateful, in fact, she was pretty sure the nicest emotion she displayed was annoyance.

The girl had been nothing but nice to her and now she probably thinks Santana is a jerk.

* * *

><p>The next day during lunch, Brittany was trying really hard to smile because her mom always says that "a smile a day keeps the doctor away" or was it an apple? It didn't matter; Brittany didn't fell like smiling today.<p>

Middle school was supposed to be fun. Like Miss Brown's class yesterday. She didn't give them a pop quiz or any homework at all, and she even let them watch a movie for the entire first period. That was really fun.

But now, Brittany felt like a sad little panda. Why? Well, after her little misunderstand on science class, a mean boy called her stupid and everybody laughed at her. How was she supposed to know that cats can't read? Lord Tubbington steals her dad's newspaper all the time.

Brittany was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the seat beside her had been occupied and she wasn't sitting by herself anymore. Not until a cookie was placed in front of her.

Following the hand and peeking up the length of the arm she was greeted with a shy smile. It was the pretty Latina from the day before, only this time she didn't look so mad.

"_What is this?_" Brittany asked in a small voice.

"_A cookie_" the girl answered simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But Brittany could tell by the little smile dancing on her lips that she didn't mean it the way the other kids use to. That made her feel more at ease. She liked this girl.

"_It's my turn to share._" And there it was. A smile that, judging by the girl's almost permanent scowl, Brittany assumed only a few people had a chance to see. A smile that made her heart suddenly flutter.

And just like that all the laughing from the science class didn't seem to matter anymore. Brittany felt like a happy little duckie now.

"_I'm Brittany_" the blond girl said stretching her hand in front of the brunette.

"_Santana_" the smaller girl took the hand, marveled with the contrast of caramel skin mixing with milky white.

"_Great, now you can be my best friend. And, if you want, I can be yours_" the blond said, and she was so happy that she clapped her hands rapidly and bounced on her seat making her sunshine hair wiggle in the ponytail.

Taken aback by the sudden outburst Santana could only nod, that silly smile never leaving her lips. Not even when she took a deep breath and mouthed the word "_mine_".


	2. Chapter 2

When Santana gave that cookie to Brittany she thought that maybe sharing wasn't really that hard. Until she found out that it didn't involve only sharing _with_ Brittany, but also sharing _Brittany_.

Unlike herself, Brittany was a very friendly person, but that was pretty obvious since day 1 of their friendship. She talked to everyone, even the geeks; after all she never really understood the social hierarchy of those worthy of a parting crowd on the hallways and those who deserved a slushie facial on a regular basis.

On 9th grade a new girl transferred to McKinley. She was pretty and seemed to know that; always checking herself in the mirror as if to make sure she still looked perfect. Brittany, of course, being the social bee she was, was quick to introduce themselves and Santana found herself agreeing to a slumber party on Friday with the new girl.

During the rest of the week Santana –scratch that– Brittany used every opportunity between classes to talk to the girl. Quinn, that was. But for some reason whenever someone called her name she would take a while to realize they were talking to her or have this weird look on her face. Everyone just assumed she was kind of a bitch and Quinn went with it, but Santana knew there was something else the minute that look was directed to Brittany, because one could never be a bitch to Brittany. I mean, come on, the girl is the sweetest person in the whole school.

Not one to endure the bitchy stare treatment, the Latina simply opted to call the hazel-eyed blond 'Fabray'. That seemed to work. In return she was called 'Lopez' and she must admit that was kind of badass. She was definitely not calling the blond 'Quinnie' or responding to 'San', let alone 'Sanny'. Brittany was the one with the nickname obsession.

* * *

><p>During the drive to Brittany's Quinn worries if accepting the invitation was a bad idea and the whole thing would end up being weird since she noticed how close the girls were and how protective of Brittany Santana seemed to be. After the short drive, they were standing at the Pierce's front porch, and Quinn remembered that she could totally call her mother and ask her to come up with a dead relative or something to get her out of there.<p>

"_Tana!_" Before Brittany could even close the door behind them, Santana was enveloped in a tangle of blonde hair, to which she responded with a big smile.

"_Hey, munchkin!_" Oh, hello there, sappy Santana. I guess Brittany is not the only Pierce girl who can melt your heart. It must run in the family, huh? Quinn didn't realize she was chuckling until Santana gave her a 'what?' look and she averted her eyes with a somewhat apologetical expression.

"_Who is this?_" Lindsay asked, just now noticing the third teen.

"_This is Quinn, she's my new friend_" Brittany responded rolling her eyes at how her sister was still hugging Santana's waist when she was supposed to be paying attention to Quinn now.

"_Hi, kiddo, how are you?_" Quinn tried to warm up to the girl, feeling secretly grateful for the word _friend_ rolling so easily out of Brittany's tongue, even though they only knew each other for less than a week.

"_I'm not 'kiddo', I'm Lindsay_" The little blond said giving Quinn what she assumed was supposed to be a glare, but looked so damn cute to have any real affect. Yep, Santana must really spend a lot of time here. I doubt Brittany even knows how to glare.

But Lindsay's features suddenly soften and her eyes go from Quinn, up to Santana, then to Brittany and back to Quinn. She drops her arms from Santana waist and steps back staring at the trio as if Christmas came early this year and Santa's elves were here to deliver her presents.

"_Oh, my god! Are we changing the name of the town? I do like Lima, though_" she pouts a little, and then her eyes get comically wide "_Wait. We're not moving, are we, Britty? I don't wanna leave my friends!_" Quinn looks at the girl like she's grown an extra head, but Santana is just as lost so they both look at Brittany expectantly. Maybe she'll know what is going on.

She doesn't. "_No. What are you talking about, sis?_"

"_Well, duh. Now we'll have to live in Townsville, you know, where Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles live_" Lindsay says pointing to Santana, Quinn and Brittany while naming each of the characters.

"_Hold up. Why is Fabray the leader, Linds? I'm definitely not taking orders from her_" Santana crosses her arms over her chest, clearly feeding up Lindsay's suggestion.

Lindsay looks up to Santana in awe and smiles. "_See? Buttercup… told ya!_" the little Pierce darts off to her room singing the PPG's theme song.

Since they already decided on Mean Girls, Brittany just goes to the kitchen to grab some snacks and the girls head upstairs to her room. Santana automatically goes to the TV and starts to set up the DVD while Quinn sits on the floor with her back against the bed. Brittany usually lies on the bed with Santana, but since Quinn is here she'll just sit on the floor too.

When Santana turns around, she sees a pillow besides Quinn, which means the girl we'll be sitting in the middle. Great, she'll probably hold the popcorn too. Like I want to reach over _her_ lap to grab me some. But what really upsets her is when Brittany offers Quinn to share her can of Dr. Pepper, because, come on, sharing snacks has always been _their_ thing. Is Britt seriously going to share her favorite drink with this Barbie wannabe?

But Quinn politely declines and says that water is just fine. "_Oh, I didn't bring any_" Brittany says getting up, probably to go to the kitchen, but gets cut off by the other blonde who says playfully "_That's ok; I think I remember where the kitchen is_".

Quinn gets back before the opening credits are over and when she's about to sit she nudges Santana on the side and sits on the right, letting Santana be on the middle. She looks at Quinn with a questioning expression and the latter just nods once in acknowledge of the girl. Wait, was that on propose? "_Watch it, Fabray_" Santana says just for good measure. Quinn snorts and shakes her head with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>After the movie, the girls decided to play 20 questions to get to know each other better. Well, to get to know Quinn, since she was new in school. Taking turns, each one gets to ask a question at a time.<p>

Who's the hottest boy? (Santana)  
>S: "<em>Puck<em>"  
>B: "<em>Mike<em>"  
>Q: "<em>Finn is cute<em>"  
>S: "<em>I said hot, not cute<em>"  
>Q: "<em>Whatever<em>"

Favorite Disney movie (Brittany)  
>S: "<em>Really, B?<em>"  
>B: "<em>What? I wanna know!<em>"  
>S: "<em>Aladdin<em>"  
>B: "<em>Lady and the Tramp<em>"  
>Q: "<em>Toy Story<em>"  
>B: "<em>That's a Pixar movie, Quinnie<em>"  
>S: "<em>You suck at this game, Fabray!<em>"  
>Q: "<em>Bite me, Lopez. It's a kid's movie. Same thing<em>"

"_Ok, my turn_" Have you guys ever kissed someone from school? (Quinn)  
>That's when Quinn finds out about Brittany's kissing list. "<em>Your what? You keep a list? Like a scrapbook or something?<em>" Brittany was odd, but that was weird. Even for her.

"_No silly, I don't keep a list. I make a list. _Then_ I kiss people_" That didn't make more sense. If anything, it made even less sense.

The grimace on the brunette's face didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. But if she did feel uncomfortable with her friend's behavior, Santana was pretty good at concealing or at least ignoring it, because the blonde was oblivious to her reaction and went on and on on how she managed to check even Mr. Kidney out of her list. Quinn made a mental note to avoid the janitor from now on.

Realizing there was no shutting up the bubbly blonde, Quinn decided to get on board and asked "_Is Santana on the list?_" and just like she had been teased by a stun gun Santana's body stiffened.

"_No_" the blonde answered and she looked confused as if considering it for the first time. Quinn noticed how uncomfortable Santana looked but decided to continue anyway.

"_Oh, right… but why?_" It was really hard to decide which girl's reaction she should watch, but since they were so close to each other, Quinn could catch pretty much both. So she saw how Britt's forehead scrunched considering her answer and how Santana rotated her neck slightly so she could look and the girl sitting beside her, while trying not to look so interested in the question she was obviously eager to know the answer.

"_She's my best friend_" and it sounded more like a question than a proper answer, because honestly, Quinn was making too many questions, was it 20 already? Okay, it had only been two, but two difficult ones. Actually the first one was pretty easy, only a 'yes' or 'no' kind of question, but why was it so hard to answer then? I mean, "_Can Santana even be on the list?_" She surprised even herself by voicing her thoughts, but Quinn simply shrugged.

"_It's your list. How am I supposed to know? Besides, why do you even do it anyway?_"

"_Rachel said she wanted a perfect résumé so she could get into any college she wanted. I didn't know what a résumé was, but she told me it's sort of a list of your extra-curricular activities or something. I figured I'd have my own list_" Brittany rambled trying to explain herself.

"_I told you not to talk to that gnome, Britt!_" Santana said after almost 20 minutes of silence. "_Besides, we don't need that. Once we get on the cheerleading squad we will get our scholarship._ "

"_Don't be a meanie, Santana; Rachel is nice. And she's practically your height_"

"_Brittany! Don't compare me to the ewok… Ugh!_"

They were now both facing the opposite walls of Brittany's bedroom and the silence was starting to get awkward, but then the taller blonde got up from bed and looped her arm with Quinn's saying "Come on, Quinn, let's see if dinner is ready".

During dinner Santana was extremely quiet. She was sad, ok? Why would Brittany be upset on behalf of the Oompa Loompa? Santana is the only one who should be mad right now. Because, seriously? Brittany just goes around school _kissing_ people. Who does that? But it's not like she's jealous, because she's not. And it's not like she cares that Brittany keeps touching Quinn's forearm and laughing at her jokes. She can do whatever she wants. Santana doesn't care. She will just play with her peas now, whatever.

"_Santana, honey, is everything ok?_" Great, why did Britt's mom have to be so perceptive?

"_I'm fine, Mrs. P_" Santana said, praying that her fake smile would reach her eyes or else the elder blonde would notice she was lying.

"_She's probably not hungry. Britt, here, stuffed us with popcorn during the movie, right, S?_" Quinn came to her rescue and Santana was actually glad she didn't have to come up with an excuse. Looking up to the hazel-eyed blonde she didn't fight the smile that was forming on her lips.

"_Yeah… Q_" Santana tested the new nickname and it didn't sound weird or anything. She would save 'Fabray' for special occasions, tough.

After that, the dinner was actually not that bad and Santana found herself laughing along with the new girl's impression of the principal when giving her the McKinley tour.

* * *

><p>There was a spare bed set up for Quinn but the girl noticed that apparently Brittany and Santana would be sharing the blonde's bed. Grabbing her pajamas from the bag she waited for some kind of directions on who you'd be the first to use the bathroom, but when she turned around the girls were already halfway through changing, right there, in the middle of the room. Feeling her cheeks getting warmer she just excuses herself and mumbles something about changing in the bathroom.<p>

Even though she didn't say anything at the time, she, too, will be definitely trying out for the Cheerios, and the whole changing thing will be happening a lot in the lockers, but still, she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding something. They look so… fitting together.

After getting dressed Santana hesitated a little to get to bed and just stood awkwardly in front of Brittany's desk waiting for something. Maybe Quinn to get out of the bathroom. Anything. But then Brittany pulled the sheets on the side Santana usually sleeps whenever they have sleepovers and patted the mattress. Santana didn't have to be told twice and just dove beneath the pink sheets of the blonde's bed.

"_I'm still mad at you, but you're so warm_" Brittany said scooting closer to her friend.

"_I'm so sorry about the Rachel thing; I know how you don't like when people call each other names._" She should have known better. Brittany hated being called stupid. "_Please don't be mad at me. Please._"

She wasn't really. She'd never been able to stay mad at Santana. "_Okay_"

They fell into a comfortable silence and Santana noticed how Brittany's breath was becoming more even, meaning she was already falling asleep; only stirring when Quinn came back from the bathroom and wished them a good night before tucking herself into bed.

Santana was really stupid to think that Quinn could ever come between her and Brittany, because when Brittany put her arms around the brunette's waist, resting her head in the crook of Santana's neck and whispered "_Good Night_" before planting a small kiss in her shoulder, Santana knew that, no matter what, they still were Brittany-and-Santana and Quinn would never be a thread. Maybe they could be the Powerpuff Girls after all.

With that thought she drifted off to sleep… Quinn was okay. Sort of like a sister. That would learn how to love each other, but didn't have to always like each other.


End file.
